C-Sec Break Room Rules: Rule 69
by Fyre Dancer
Summary: One-shot in response to a challenge on DeviantArt, nothing jumped out at me until I hit the last one, and then I laughed so hard I couldn't see XD This is the result of reading that rule, and my take on why it might be there. Link to the post in the author's note inside. Rated T, and you will see why :P Contains OC


**As stated, this is in response to greenmamba95's challenge on DeviantArt, created after reading her Break Room rules. I could not resist, the image was just too funny to me. Go check out the rules, before or after reading my story, doesn't matter which, and be amused ^^**

**Link to the challenge, just remove the spaces:**

** greenmamba5. deviantart art/C-Sec-Break-Room-Rules-69-rule-challenge-312026235**

Officer Tylee Sanders rubbed her eyes, then leaned back in her chair and stretched. She was on a roll, in fact she'd finished three reports and was getting near the end of the fourth and final one. She smiled and adjusted the volume on her omnitool, then adjusted her earbuds. If all went as planned she would have the reports on the executor's desk within the next half hour and get back to what she considered real police work. Being stuck at a desk writing all day made her crazy. She continued to type away, completely unaware that she was being spoken to. "Sanders!" Executor Pallin finally shouted.

"Ah!" Tylee yelped, turning off her music and pulling the buds out of her ears and staring up at the executor like a deer caught in the headlights. "Sorry sir, what did you want?" she sputtered, wondering how long he'd been there anyway.

"I asked you if those reports were finished yet," the turian growled.

"Almost, sir," she said.

"Well hurry it up," he said flatly, "I wanted it on my desk, immediately." He turned around and stalked out of her office and then she heard him snapping at someone else. Tylee thought for a few moments, typed a few more words, then thought some more. She grinned, copied the reports to a blank data pad and picked up the rough draft of the last one, then slipped out and down to Chellick's office. "Hey, can I ask a favor of you?" she asked.

"What kind of favor?" Chellick asked.

"Can you finish typing up my report for me?" she asked, "It's just the last few lines really, if you're too busy I can do it myself."

"Sure, no problem," he shrugged, accepting the proffered data pad and papers she was holding out to him.

"Thanks Chellick," she said, then she went back to her own office where she closed the door and proceeded to struggle out of her armor and into a set of emerald satin lingerie and a pair of high heels. She then put her overcoat on over the top of all this and headed for the executor's office, running into Garrus half way there. "Oh hey Sanders—what, may I ask, are you wearing?" Garrus asked, looking thoroughly confused.

"Nothing," she said, and laughed as her friend's eyes widened. "Relax, I'm wearing something. Executor Pallin said he 'wanted it on his desk, immediately,'" she explained with a smirk.

"Alright, but I fail to understand…" he trailed off as he suddenly realized what she meant, "Spirits, did he really mean..?"

"Nope," she said, still smirking like a kid with a new toy.

"Ok," was all Garrus said as he watched Tylee continue on into the executor's office, then he smirked a little to himself and leaned against the wall to wait and see what would happen.

Executor Pallin was sitting at his desk and going over his own paperwork when Tylee walked into the office, and he clearly hadn't noticed that she'd come in. He did notice however when she sauntered up to his desk, slowly removed her overcoat, and leaned seductively across the desk and fluttered her eyelashes at him. "What—?! Why the hell—?!" he sputtered, not even able to finish the sentence as his mandibles worked spastically while he tried to comprehend what was going on.

"You said you 'wanted it on your desk, immediately,'" Tylee purred softly, flashing a flirty smile and making doe-eyes at him, "I didn't have time to do anything fancy." The result was spectacular. The executor's eyes bugged out a bit as he sat there, mandibles twitching madly, until he finally managed to force the words out of his mouth. "Get. OUT!" he roared the last word. Tylee laughed, put her coat on and skipped out, swaying her hips seductively and blowing a kiss over her shoulder for good measure before the door slammed shut with a loud bang and locked behind her. Then she noticed Garrus standing there against the wall near her office watching. She walked down the hall to her door, she and Garrus stared at each other for a few seconds, then they both burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. They finally managed to stop and go back to work, Tylee changed back into her armor and picked up her reports from Chellick and mailed them to the executor. Tylee finished her shift for the day without any more incidents then went home, completely forgetting the entire episode by the time she went to bed that night.

It wasn't until Tylee started her break the next day that she realized anything had come of her wild escapade the day before. She was headed for the break room, and met Garrus and Chellick half way there. "Hey Sanders, we were just on our way to get you, we thought you weren't going to show up," Chellick said, sounding very amused.

"Just had to send in this morning's report," Tylee said, looking at him strangely, "What did I miss?"

"Just come down to the break room and tell us if you notice anything different," Garrus snickered as he and Chellick each offered her an arm.

"I don't get it," she said, although she accepted both of their arms and allowed them to lead her toward the break room.

"You will," Chellick smirked as he and Garrus opened the door and lead Tylee inside. They let go of her and stood there watching her expectantly, and at first she couldn't figure out what the heck she was supposed to do. Then she noticed that the rule list had been expanded, by a good 5 lines to be exact. She walked over and read the rule, and burst out laughing. "Now, explain," Chellick said between fits of laughter.

Tylee grinned and began her explanation, "Ok, this is what happened…"


End file.
